


Sleepless Roads

by Yamiga



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Tragedy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short reflection on what was and what could've been between both Uchiha and Senju from Madara's point of view. Now stationed in a cave, years after his fight with Hashirama, all he can do is reflect. However, when one day a dying shinobi stumbles to Madara's whereabouts and reveals himself as Hashirama.</p>
<p>One Shot. HashiramaxMadara</p>
<p>Onesided HashiramaxMito</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Roads

**Summary: Years after the battle with Hashirama, Madara finds himself permanently stationed in a cave. As far as he was concerned, his day seemed somewhat normal until a dying shinobi stumbled upon his whereabouts. And much to his dismay, the shinobi reveals himself as Hashirama Senju. Explains how he got Hashirama's cells, and Shodai's Death.**

**Summary#2: A short reflection on what was and what could've been between both Uchiha and Senju from Madara's point of view. Now stationed in a cave, years after his fight with Hashirama, all he can do is reflect. However, when one day a dying shinobi stumbles to Madara's whereabouts and reveals himself as Hashirama.**

**One Shot. HashiramaxMadara**

**Onesided HashiramaxMito**

* * *

From what Madara could hear, on the outside, the birds were chirping which promised for a beautiful day. He'd perhaps hear the laughter of children far off in the distance, or the clashing of some shinobi above, but that didn't bother him. He knew that he was somewhat safe in his new area of residence, and if anyone happened to enter his home, he would quickly end them.

Yes, the man had seen better days, but he was still Madara Uchiha. Injured or not, he was still a name to be feared. And in a sense, Madara still considered himself young. He had left Konoha near ten years ago and even then, he was in his late twenties.

Absentmindedly, his thoughts drifted back to  _that_ god-forsaken village he once called home. And then of course, he thought about Hashirama. Even remembering that shinobi, caused the wound in his chest to ache but yet, he did it anyway. Strangely enough, he sometimes found himself missing Hashirama. He even wandered out into the public eye on some occasions (hidden of course), and had retrieved newspapers that almost always, mentioned Konoha.

From what he had read, he'd discovered that Hashirama had married Mito Uzumaki, shortly after the attack of the Kyuubi. Aside from Mito serving as the Jinchuuriki host to the fox, she also served as a link for an alliance between both the Senju and Uzumaki. Madara gathered that it was an arranged marriage, but nevertheless, the two were still married. There were bound to be children eventually, and besides...what did Madara care? It wasn't like Hashirama had done anything good for him during his own life. The Hokage probably wasn't even thinking about him. He had a village, a wife and a family to think about.

He chuckled a bit, listening as his deep voice echoed through the cave.

It was funny to him. The fact that not a day went by without him thinking about Hashirama. In a way it was torture, because even he had to admit to himself that he felt something more than a friendship for the man. Still, a relationship for the two would be damned from the start.

Madara was far too arrogant, to be considered Hashirama's lover while Hashirama's focus would eventually go to marrying and producing offspring with some woman; Mito. She had a God given gift that Madara lacked and logically she was the better choice for Konoha, for Hashirama.

However, there were some moments the two shared, before all the friction. Sometimes they drank a little too much, or the moment was just right. Hashirama usually held Madara, in a protective embrace and if everything played out perfectly, the two would even share a kiss.

But that was a long time ago, and a past the Madara believed belonged to someone else.

He was lonely, so lonely and he'd probably remain that way for the rest of his life. It pained him to think about it, no matter how isolated he seemed. He loved the company of a friend, not that he had any. Perhaps being alone was the best thing for him, so eventually, he'd get used to it.

Madara closed his eyes, and lightly leaned back on the wall.

Hashirama was with Mito, and not him. The two had a family and were loved by the village. If ever Madara even stepped in between them, then he'd ruin everything. If he really cared for Hashirama, then he'd let everything go.

He'd lost. Maybe it was a good fight, but he wasn't the victor, he wasn't the spouse...he wasn't the founder.

Cheers to Madara. Always seconding coming in, and as far as his relationship with Hashirama turned out. He was third. Mito stood there, taking his place as the second founder and he couldn't do anything about it.

He'd always tell himself this, whenever his thoughts became too sentimental. In a strange way, it served as comfort to him. He'd assure himself that, in no way possible, would his presence in the village make anything better.

**OoOoOo**

That day was a calm day, and like always, he decided to wait it out. Eventually, starvation and malnourishment would take a hold of his body and he'd die. The wound on Madara's chest was already taking a toll. He knew that somehow, with the little medical skills he had, he had stayed alive for a few years, but he could feel his death coming.

He leaned his head back, closing his eyes and listening to the silent dripping of water. It sounded like a distant ticking clock, getting farther and farther away.

_Drip...drip...tick...tick.._

The noise almost put Madara to sleep as his head began to unintentionally bob. His eyelids became somewhat heavy, and the world around him became  _smaller...smaller...smaller_.

There was a dry cough in the distance, but it was still in the cave.

Madara stood up with his eyes blazing red.

He walked towards the direction of the dry cough, which was still going strong.

He pondered on who it might have been. Perhaps it was a Leaf Ninja, sent by Hashirama to reveal Madara's whereabouts. If that was the case, the Madara would ensure the shinobi had an antagonizing death.

He walked towards the entrance of the cave, until standing there, he saw a very tattered and dying shinobi. The man was obviously from Konoha, and Madara could tell by his red armor. In addition, the man had tangled dark hair, now coated in blood.

The man had one hand on the wall of the cave, attempting to get support. Madara only stared as he limped, and as blood dripped from his body onto the cave ground. Grunting silently, Madara decided to call out to him.

"Who are you?" He asked, letting his voice echo.

The man answered, but it was barely audible. Madara decided to ask the question again, louder and this time, he was taken back by the answer.

"Hashi..." The man painfully breathed. "Hashirama Senju." And like that, he coughed up blood and nearly lost his balance.

It was the good in Madara's heart, that urged him to catch him before he hit the ground. It was strange though, holding his attempted killer and even more so, the fact that Hashirama was injured this badly, the fact that Hashirama had shown up here! If Madara still felt anything for him, he might have perhaps been worried but at the moment, he was amused by this fact. So much that he was actually happy that "said person", hadn't finished him off, it would only give Madara a chance to plot his revenge.

Madara let Hashirama fall to his knees and chuckled. The Senju coughed again, attempting to stand only to no avail.

The raven haired man only glared down him and simply asked, "Do you know who I am?" Hashirama, still on his knees made no attempt to answer. He only stayed in that position, wheezing. This only prompted Madara nudge him with his foot, and to ask the question with much more force.

Hashirama breathed another shaky breath, and then finally answer. "T...that voice." He managed. "It's like a distant memory...T..the hap...happiest m...memory I can remember." He paused again, regaining himself slightly before looking up at Madara. "How could I ever, forget you?"

There was a pause, and then a shift in the atmosphere. Madara did not like the way this small conversation was heading. If anything, he knew that Hashirama was attempting to make Madara feel bad for him, and Madara would not fall for it.

He bent down, and grabbed Hashirama's katana from his sheathe. He wanted revenge, he didn't want to forgive the man that made his life hell. He wanted to picture Mito and her family in tears , he wanted to imagine Tobirama and the village grieving over their Hokage's, their father's death. Only then would he truly be happy, when he knew that he finally got his justice.

He rose the katana above Hashirama's neck and prepared for the final blow. It appeared that Hashirama knew his old friend's motives, as he only bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"You were right..." Madara heard him breathe. He stopped for a while in curiosity, and looked down towards Hashirama.

Yes, he still held every intention to kill the man, but it was even more humiliating for Hashirama to admit his wrongs. Madara's smile only grew wider.

"Care to explain?" He asked.

Hashirama chuckled for a bit as he forced himself to sit, while leaning his back against the cave wall. Then Madara could see the full extent of the wound. There was a huge gash on his chest, that ran down his stomach. There was blood gushing through his penetrate armor and skin. His mouth was crimson, from the blood he'd coughed up and his hair was a mess of tangles.

However, even in such a horrid state, Hashirama still remained in the sunlight. Madara on the other hand, still lurked in the shadows, glaring at him. He inwardly laughed at this, a small metaphor of their life, but it was Hashirama's voice that brought him back into reality.

"You're...you're still alive." He breathed.

"Yes, no thanks to you." Madara made sure to add, crossing his arms.

Hashirama heaved a very heavy sigh and continued to talk. "You want to kill me, do you not?"

"That should be obvious." Madara spat angrily.

"Fine, kill me...but please wait to hear what I have to say." He managed some type of smile before getting Madara's approval.

"I'm glad...I'm..glad you survived. I never met to k...kill y...you...I never met..." He drifted off, closing his eyes. Madara only nudged him with the blunt end of the katana.

"You're not allowed to die yet. And if you never meant to kill me, then why did you stab_" "I missed your heart Madara, and that was on purpose."

Madara paused for a while, as he felt the sword fall from his grip. He eventually walked over to the dying Hashirama, and sat down next to him, still in the shadows. "Continue."

"It's useless, t...to k...keep it all concealed...now..." He smiled wider. "I'm going to die."

"Yes, I know that_"

"And...before that happens...I just want you to know that I loved you...I still live you...and I always will love you."

The words had such an impact on Madara that he felt his heart skip a couple of beats, but he kept the straightest face ever, and grunted.

Hashirama laughed. "That's the reaction I wanted..." He breathed a few times and continued on. "You hate me, and I know you do. D...don't try to deny that fact but," He coughed. "Let me attempt, to change your mind..."

"Hurry, before you bore  _me_  to death." Madara sarcastically replied, receiving a laugh from Hashirama.

"As you wish." Hashirama frowned. "The world I created...is destroying itself from the inside out. Clans...clans are going against each other...war is raging the lands...and children...children are dying."

"I thought I told you, that it wouldn't be easy." Madara intervened.

"It would've been easy, it would've been achievable if...if I had the one thing I needed the most." He paused for a while and smiled. "I had lost it because of the will I lacked to protect it."

"And what the hell is "it"?" Madara asked, pestered. He only imagined how amusing this was for Hashirama.

"It is, you."

Again, there was that silence that Madara hated. He knew it all to well and yet, he couldn't' stand the sound of it.

"Yeah right." Madara spoke, somewhat out of jealousy. "Didn't Mito take my place?" He stopped for a while, realizing that he'd given away his true feelings to Hashirama. But did it really matter, the man was dying anyway.

"So you do care?" Hashirama laughed at his own joke before coughing up more blood than earlier. Madara actually felt himself getting worried, but brushed it off. "Mito was a political marriage, and with her, we bore children which I love very much and it frightens me, to know the world they live in. Yet...this whole time...you've been gone, it made me come to terms with my dream. Why I built this system...why I built this village. In the end...it wasn't for my brother...my children...it wasn't for anyone but you. I dreamed the way I did because of you..I built everything for you and when you left...everything fell apart."

Madara listened, and with every second that passed, he felt his heart aching slightly. He knew that he went against his own moral beliefs, but he couldn't help but feel bad for Hashirama nor, could he help extinguish the feelings that were burning inside of him again.

"Madara...I'm sorry for not standing up to Tobirama that day..." Madara knew what he was talking about. It was the day when they were both standing where the used to when they were children. That day, they were looking at what they'd created.

"I'm sorry for not...for not being the friend you deserved..." He coughed again. "I'm sorry for not...letting you know I loved you. I left you alone, to cope with the horrors of your life alone." He reached out and softly, placed his hand on top of Madara's.

The Uchiha felt his heart melt instantly as Hashirama apologized.

Perhaps that's all he needed, a chance to forgive the man he believed he hated so much. A chance for reconciliation with his long lost friend. And before he knew it, he found himself quietly replying to Hashirama with a soft, "I forgive you...and I'm sorry as well.".

A single tear rolled down his cheek as Hashirama only turned to look at him. It was a matter of time he knew it, before that light in Hashirama's eyes faded. He wanted to say something, go look for help, but the older Senju stopped him.

Slowly, he grabbed the back of Madara's head to bring him towards him and softly, their lips touched. It was a bloody kiss, something that made Madara smile.

With all of his strength, Hashirama pulled Madara into a warm embrace, still kissing him and for minutes, the two stayed like that.

Hashirama was dying, and he felt his life slipping from him. Yet, he felt more alive then he'd been in years. He felt happy to finally be home, to finally be in the arms of the one he loved the most.

"I'm sorry...f...for everything, and I love you...so..." His heart began beating it's finally beat's as he felt his body go limp.

Madara felt this too, and the pain in his eyes was more devastating to Hashirama than the wound in his chest. But he couldn't help it, he couldn't stop the inevitable as he went falling backwards. However, Madara moved quickly enough to catch him, so his head was resting in Madara's lap.

It was funny for many reasons. No matter what happened, in the strangest ways, Madara was always there to catch him when he needed him the most, always there to bring him back up. It seemed though, however, that Madara wouldn't have to do such a thing anymore.

Hashirama's vision was blurring as he reached his hand up and gently stroked Madara's face. He was pretty sure the Uchiha was crying by now, he felt tears hitting his face. This only caused him to smile wider.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked in almost a whisper.

"I do..." Madara replied quietly, and then Hashirama laughed.

"If given the chance...if given the circumstances...Would you marry me?" He saw Madara smile, a somewhat hopeless smile as he nodded. "I love you Madara."

And then he did something completely unexpected.

With one last movement, he reached into his own weapons pouch and withdrew a kunai. He then grabbed Madara's hand, forcing the kunai into his palm and with no hesitation, drove Madara's hand towards his chest, impaling him with the kunai.

The wound hurt, but the sensation was amazing. He saw Madara yelling, his eyes blazing red and tears rolling down his cheeks, but he only smiled. Shodai couldn't hear a word as his vision went completely the dark. With the last breath he drew he simply told Madara, "It's fair this way..."

And like that, he died with a smile on his face. He was finally happy, he was finally home where he belonged.

With Madara.

And no one could tell him otherwise.

Madara was in shock as he attempted to shake the dead cadaver, waiting for some type of response. But he was wise enough to know that this man was dead, and inevitably, his dream along with him. Madara embraced the cadaver and silently wept, praying for some type of miracle. But nothing happened, so he softly placed the body on the ground and sighed.

He stood up and stared out into the distance.

This world was a lie, and at the moment, no one knew that better than Hashirama. Madara was aware of it, but never did it hit him in such a way that it brought him to tears.

Was it all for nothing? The dream the two sought, the happiness they attempted to create? Was Hashirama's energy, Hashirama's love for Madara so meaningless that it ended in vain?

_No_...Madara thought, staring down at the body he now saw as something else.

Yes, the world was a lie...life itself was a lie, but Hashirama's dream wasn't. Hashirama's dream for the future, his dream for peace, was truth. It was a truth that Madara wanted to chase after...it was a truth that Madara owed to Hashirama. And while thinking about this, for once in his life...Madara smiled genuinely.

Hashirama was dead, true, but his dream wasn't. It was still very much alive in Madara. No, it wasn't the pathetic "Will of Fire", but the hope for peace and no matter what obstacle he'd have to overcome to reach that dream, Madara would achieve it.

He had to.

For Hashirama.

For their dream.

For their world.

And finally, for the first time in years, Madara finally let the sun's rays caress his face. It was strange at first getting used to the warmth, but it reminded him so much of Hashirama. His love, his care...his warmth.

Madara smiled and looked down at the cadaver.

"We will achieve our peace." He quietly said. "And thank you for me leaving me such a wonderful token of your life. I'll be sure to achieve your dream Hashirama, and I'll be sure to start with you."

* * *

**And eventually, the "Moon's Eye Plan" comes into play, yadda yadda yadda. Anyway, I really hoped you liked it. If you did, please review it, because I won't be able to update or anything for two weeks so when I'm back from my trip, it would be amazing to come back to see reviews! So...if you're reading it, please don't hesitate to review.**

**And about the story. I was curious as to how Madara actually got Hashirama's powers. Of course this isn't actually how, but wouldn't it be amazing. And in addition, I thought he needed another, or more solid reason behind his "Moon's Eye Plan." So yeah...anyway, hope you like it. It's a little dark, angsty, but still. Please, please, please review!**

**And, I don't own Naruto.**


End file.
